A School Trip To The Beach
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: One Hour Challenge Response – WEEK ONE - #541 Scene – Your 'couple' take a bus trip together and get into a rather uncomfortable situation.


Title: **A SCHOOL TRIP TO THE BEACH**

***One Hour Challenge Response***

WEEK ONE

Type: Mulripart Fic  
>Rating: M (NC 17+)<br>Genre: Romance, Humor  
>Couple: Serena, Mamoru<br>Category: Sailor Moon  
>Chapters: 12  
>Status: Unfinished<br>**Summary: ***One Hour Challenge Response*** WEEK ONE -** **#541 Scene** – Your 'couple' take a bus trip together and get into a rather uncomfortable situation.

**Additional #**: 122, 193, 250, 257, 301, 319, 443, 344

**#122** - "I'm going to kiss you now."  
><strong>#193<strong> – "I do believe that you'll die without a humorous bone in your body."  
><strong>#257<strong> – "No, you may not read over my shoulder. Get your own…um…eading material."  
><strong>#250<strong> – "What do you mean stop ogling you? You don't have anything to ogle!"  
><strong>#301<strong> – "The kiddie department wants to know when they can get back their swimsuit." "Very funny. Then why haven't you taken your eyes off me since I took my clothes off?"  
><strong>#319<strong> – "Did you just pinch my but?"  
><strong>#443<strong> – "You saw mine. It's only fair that I get to see yours!"  
><strong>#344 Scene<strong> – One of your 'couple' is wearing clothes that reveals a little too much for the other one's liking.

**AN**/ So, this is my response to the week one challenge. It will be in two parts, and I hope you'll like it. Let me know what you think.

Due to the story, I've changed the names, so instead of Usagi Tsukino and Darien Shields, the names are Serena Tsukino and Mamoru Shields.

/

**Chapter 1**

"Children, a moment of your time, please? If it's possible?" Miss Haruna said just before the bell announced the end for today.

She sighed, thinking why did she ever agreed to combine two class into one. For six months. It was hell. But, it was soon to be over. Then she remembered. She DIDN'T agreed. She was FORCED to do so! Half of the school was flooded, so every teacher had to do it. Someone up there must had a strange sense of humor when he combined class b with class e together. And SHE had to suffer because of it! Two mortal enemies in the entire school, together in the same class! Mamoru Shields and Serena Tsukino.

It al started few years back when she accidently bumped into him in a hallway, knocking both of them down. And that become their everyday routine, sometimes more than once a day. Because of her unique hairstyle, he would call her 'Odango', and she would call him 'baka' or the 'jerk'. It was funny to watch how that strange relationship grow. Miss Haruna always thought that the fate had something to do with them. They were so cute together. Well, until that dreadful day.

FLASHBACK

Mamoru and Serena had a gym class together once every two weeks. Mamoru had to psychically prepare himself for that. Every time he walked out of the gym, he would either be covered with bruises or had difficulty to walk. Serena was a walking hazard, but in a gym she was even worse. Sport definitively wasn't for her. For the last couple of weeks, they played tennis, and because of their last names they were sparing together. However, the tennis was scheduled for the second hour, the first one was the gym exercise.

Serena was hanging in the air, holding on the two wooden circles. It was a strength exercise. Mamoru was below, watching she doesn't fall and break her neck in the process. What happened next, no one could have anticipated. Serena couldn't hold it anymore and she slipped. Mamoru tried to catch her and he did, but instead of grabbing her by her waist, he miscalculated and end up squeezing her breasts. It took a couple of seconds for them to realize what happened, but it was seconds too many because everyone saw them. Mamoru turned all shades of red when he realized where his hands were. In panic, he let her go. However, Serena was still dazed from the feeling that shoot through her while Mamoru's hands were on her breasts, she didn't think straight. In order to prevent her fall, she tried to grab something, anything. Unfortunately, her hands grabbed Mamoru's sweatpants. She fell hard, and landed on her knees. She was still holding Mamoru's sweatpants, which were now around his feet.

Serena opened her eyes, and gulped. Her eyes wided in shock and embarrassment. Only few centimeters divided her from Mamoru. But what shocked her the most weren't his tight white underwear with hearts and moons all over, but his obvious aroused state. It was there, bright as a day, for everyone to see. She forced herself to look up, and gulped after seeing Mamoru's red face. She didn't know how, but she instantly knew it wasn't because he was embarrassed. No, he was angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Serna tried to apologize, but Mamoru interrupted her.

"Don't say another word." He warned her harshly.

"But Mamoru…" She pleaded.

"Don't."He hissed through his teeth, lifted his pants and walked away from the gym.

Serena sat there on the floor, looking after him, with tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she cursed her clumsiness. Mamoru never retuned, and Serena sat on the bench for the next hour and a half.

Sufficient to say, everyone in the school knew what happened. And they become a legendary 'uncouple'.

Since that day, Serena tried to apologize every time she saw him, and eventually he did. But, the event stayed in both of their minds. As well as that tingle in their stomach. Couple weeks later, they pretended nothing had happened, and went on with their usual bickering.

END OF FLASHBACK

Miss Haruna blow in her whistle and everyone quieted.

"Ok, now that everyone is quiet, I have an announcement to make. Five days from today, on Saturday, we'll have a trip instead of a class. It's approximate two hours from here, a little town down by the shore."

"Yeah! We are going to the beach!" Serena squeaked.

Miss Haruna sighed, thinking 'here we go again'.

"Tsk, tsk, Odango!" Mamoru drawled. "We are not going there for the entertainment. This will also be an educational trip. An opportunity to learn something. Something you know nothing about."

"Why you…!" Serena screeched and started to hit Mamoru with her paper munition. She already made her paper balls and every few minutes she would throw one or two toward him. By the end of the class, he would be covered with it. "Sure, I may not like to learn new things, but at least I'm not stiff like you, and unlike you, I know how to have fun! Something you don't know anything about!" She closed her argument by throwing another paper ball which hit him directly into his nose and stucked out her tongue at him.

Snickers and laughter could be heard around them, and Mamoru knew it was on his account. _I will show her! _He thought_. I DO know how to have fun! I will show her! If that's the last thing I'll do!_

"Are you saying I'm not capable of having fun?" Mamoru sputtered.

"I do believe that you'll die without a humorous bone in your body." Serena answered.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down children!" Miss Haruna interrupted. "As it turns out, both Serena and Mamoru are right. We will check out two local museums and the rest of the day we'll spend on the beach. But, in order for you to go, I will need your parents permission. And because there will be only six teachers on 60 of you, you will be paired, and you will be responsible for one another. The list will be posted on Friday, so check it out. And the pairing CAN NOT AND WILL NOT be changeable. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Haruna."

"Class dismissed."


End file.
